Ciúmes
by Scorp and Al
Summary: Você está com ciúmes, Malfoy?" Slash ScorpiusxAlbus


**Título:** Ciúmes

**Autor:** Scorp and Al

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Casalzinho:** Scorp Malfoy e Al Potter

**Disclaimer:** 'Harry Potter' não me pertence e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**OBS: **Meninos se pegando louca e deliciosamente. Se você não gosta (e devo acrescentar que o azar é todo seu), não leia.

--

Foi um belo jogo. Ganhar a Taça de Quadribol de Gryffindor sempre tinha um gostinho especial, mesmo que aquela rivalidade da época do meu pai não existisse mais.

E essa foi uma grande vitória... A terceira taça em cinco anos! A festa estava sendo a maior que a Sala da Comunal de Slytherin já tinha visto em muito tempo. Ouviam-se a música alta e risadas escandalosas, o ar estava impregnado com cheiro de firewiskey e os casais se agarravam a cada metro de parede e poltrona disponíveis...

E ele estava lá, jogado em um sofá de couro preto, um copo meio vazio de wiskey vacilando numa das mãos, o uniforme do time totalmente desconjuntado, revelando metade de um dos ombros definidos... E um enxame de garotas ao redor, encantadas com o sorriso leve e os olhos verdes meio desfocados pelo efeito da bebida. E ele falava e ria de forma tão natural...

Humf! E depois dizia que não gostava de toda essa atenção! Eu já tinha dispensado umas 15 garotas que vieram me parabenizar pelos oito gols da partida, e olha que eu lido muito melhor que ele com o público feminino. Mas não aquela noite. Do lugar em que eu estava, diretamente de frente pra ele, com meu terceiro copo de wiskey já no final, eu podia ver claramente aquela piranha da Nott se insinuando pra cima dele descaradamente, às vezes falando perto demais e dando risadinhas com as respostas que ele dava, também perto demais.

Eu fui ficando desconfortável naquela poltrona, queria levantar, esganar uma por uma daquelas garotas e levar Al embora daquele lugar cheio e barulhento. Fechei os olhos e tombei a cabeça pra trás. Tudo rodava, os minutos pareciam anos... Ouvi a gargalhada alta e envolvente dele. Senti meu sangue ferver, porque aquela gargalhada não era pra mim...

Levantei a cabeça e vi a Nott ajoelhada ao lado dele, com uma das mãos em sua coxa, falando algo ao seu ouvido. Ele estava com a cabeça meio de lado, mexendo nas pontas dos cabelos bagunçados e molhando os lábios a intervalos exageradamente curtos. Do mesmo jeito que ele ficava quando queria me provocar. Foi a gota d'água. Virei o resto de wiskey do meu copo e levantei rápido. Senti meu corpo vacilar um pouco, mas continuei firme, enquanto arremessava meu copo no chão, fazendo os estilhaços de vidro voarem pra todos os lados. As pessoas que estava por perto viraram pra olhar, mas a única coisa que eu enxergava eram aqueles olhos verdes, cravados nos meus em um pergunta muda. Nott olhava para mim com os olhos arregalados.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu com você, gatinho? – a voz enjoada dela me dava arrepios.

Lancei um olhar fuzilante para ela e sai em direção aos dormitórios com passos largos. Antes de deixar a Sala Comunal, ouvi-a dizer "Mas pra onde você vai, Albus?". Ótimo.

Entrei no nosso quarto, bati a porta com força e me joguei na cama mais próxima, a cama dele, por sinal. Minha cabeça rodava e parecia que ia explodir, e eu não sabia se era efeito do álcool ou efeito do ódio que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

Ele entrou e fechou a porta. Ouvi os passos dele se aproximarem e pararem de frente para cama.

- O que foi aquilo?

Não respondi, obviamente. Ele bufou, tentando claramente se controlar.

- Scorpius, o que aconteceu?

Eu estava de olhos fechados, mas sabia exatamente o jeito que ele estava. As pernas meio separadas, os braços caídos ao lado do corpo, os punhos cerrados, a cabeça meio baixa... Eu o conhecia, na verdade, eu poderia escrever um livro sobre "Os movimentos e atitudes de Albus Severus Potter".

- Nada! – respondi, a voz pingando ironia.

- Então você sempre age como idiota?

- Idiota? IDIOTA? – Levantei da cama num pulo, e encontrei-o na mesma posição que eu tinha imaginado. Fiquei de frente pra ele, falhando miseravelmente em controlar meu tom de voz.

- Sim, idiota! De que outra coisa eu poderia te chamar, se você arremessa um copo no meio de uma festa lotada sem o mínimo motivo?

- É claro que você não enxergaria um motivo, Potter, você estava ocupado se esfregando na Nott!

Ele me lançou um olhar descrente e a expressão dele se suavizou um pouco. Virei o rosto.

- Você está com ciúmes, Malfoy? – a voz dele soava divertida, e eu senti ele se aproximando de mim.

- Não ouse encostar em mim! – me asfatei, indo em direção a porta.

Ele trancou a porta com um aceno da varinha. Tateei meus bolsos atrás da minha, não estava lá. Virei de frente pra ele, controlando a voz.

- Abra essa porta. – eu estava tremendo de raiva.

- Não! – ele respondeu, simplesmente.

- Abra a merda dessa porta! Agora, Potter! – berrei, sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho.

- Não vou abrir nada, até você me explicar porque está agindo dessa forma! – ele também berrou.

- Eu não te devo explicações. Porque você não volta lá pra sala? As garotas devem estar preocupadas.

- Cala a boca, você está bêbado. Não sabe do que está falando!

- Eu sei perfeitamente bem o que eu estou falando! – me aproximei mais dele, como se houvesse necessidade... Nós gritávamos tanto que parecia que estavamos falando de lados opostos de um campo de quabribol. - Eu estou falando de você flertando descaradamente com uma garota! Na minha frente!

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Scorpius! – ele fez um gesto de exasperação com os braços, e falou com a voz cansada. – Eu não estava flertando com ninguém, estava apenas conversando com as garotas!

- Eu vi bem o tipo de conversa que vocês estavam tendo! Ela estava praticamente em cima de você! Mas um minuto e vocês estariam se agarrando no mei... – fui impedido de continuar minha acusação, porque ele se jogou contra mim, segurando meus pulsos e me prensando contra a porta.

- Não ouse insinuar que eu trairia você! - ele falava a centímetros de mim, as maçãs do rosto vermelhas de fúria. Eu gritei, também a centímetros do rosto dele.

- Pois parecia que era exatamente o que ia acontecer, Potter! – eu senti uma coisa subindo pela minha garganta, e seria capaz de socar ele, se meus pulsos não estivessem presos.

- Não ia acontecer nada, seu idiota! Eu sou seu! - ele disse isso com os olhos cravados nos meus.

Fiquei olhando aquelas íris verdes, extremamente brilhantes, ainda processando o que eu tinha acabado de ouvir. Al, sentindo o clima um pouco mais leve, afrouxou o aperto nos meus pulsos. Empurrei-o com toda a força que eu ainda tinha, e caímos na cama, eu por cima dele. Ataquei a boca vermelha com fúria, e senti o gosto de wiskey misturado ao gosto dele. Ele correspondeu com igual fúria, e me abraçava apertado, como se cada célula do corpo dele quisesse confirmar o que ele tinha acabado de dizer... Continuamos nos beijando com força, invertendo nossas posições, sentindo nossos corações baterem como se fosse um só, as respirações ofegantes.

Vários botões voaram na hora que eu arranquei metade do uniforme dele. O contato da minha boca naquela pele parecia enviar choques elétricos por todo o corpo de Al, porque ele não parava de gemer enquanto eu mordia e lambia um mamilo. Eu normalmente era mais carinhoso nesses momentos, mas não hoje. A tensão acumulada era demais pra movimentos leves e controlados...

Larguei um mamilo e fui descendo, a língua fazendo um caminho pelo meio do tórax que subia e descia em descompasso. Olhei pra ele, enquanto mordia a barriga, e vi a expressão de puro deleite quando eu passei a ponta da língua várias vezes pela pele acima do cós da calça.

Puxei a calça para baixo e voltei com as mãos pelas pernas dele, parando na cintura, onde apertei com força, enquanto lambia e mordia de leve a ereção, por cima da cueca.

- Ohh, Scorp...

Olhei para cima e ele estava com uma expressão de mais puro desejo, mordendo o lábio inferior, os olhos nublados...

Fiquei de pé na cama, de frente pra ele, e comecei a tirar minhas roupas, brutalmente, ficando completamente nu. Me deitei, colando nossos corpos, deixando uma perna entre as dele. Ele ofegou e atacou minha boca, descendo as mãos pelas minhas costas e forçando meu quadril contra ele. Quebrei o beijo, gemendo, e comecei a esfregar nossos corpos, lentamente. Ele gemeu e se esfregou ainda mais contra mim, e eu percebi que ele logo perderia o controle, e eu não queria que as coisas acabassem... ainda não.

Sai de cima, tirando a ultima peça de roupa que restava em Al, e me ajoelhei entre as pernas dele. Toquei-o novamente e fui abaixando devagar, até encostar meus lábios nele. Al curvou as costas, e eu pude saboreá-lo ainda mais. Ouvir os gemidos ofegantes dele me davam ainda mais ânimo. Substitui a boca pelas mãos e subi beijando-o. Cheguei à boca, onde contornei os lábios com a minha língua, sentindo a respiração dele em mim.

Me posicionei, uma perna de cada lado do quadril dele, e fui descendo, sentindo cada centímetro dentro de mim. Al segurou na minha cintura, ajudando-me no movimento. Deitei-me sobre ele e disse, sussurrando:

- Repete...

Al murmurou algo em sinal de incompreensão.

- Repete que você é só meu. – disse, com os olhos cravados nos dele.

Al ofegou. Me beijou com uma paixão que eu nunca tinha sentindo antes.

- Eu sou seu, Scorp, só seu.

Sorri e comecei a me movimentar languidamente sobre ele, sendo ajudado pelos movimentos dele embaixo de mim. O ritmo começou a aumentar, assim como os gemidos e palavras incompreensíveis que saiam de ambas as bocas. Me tocou, movimentando a mão no mesmo ritmo que eu sobre ele. Al arqueou as costas, despejando-se dentro de mim. Não durei muito depois disso, e gozei na mão e barriga dele.

Deitei meu corpo sobre o dele, ele ainda dentro de mim, e esperamos que nossas respirações se normalizassem.

Eu estava quase dormindo sobre ele, quando ouvi ele murmurando um feitiço pra nos limpar. Escorreguei pro lado dele, deitando minha cabeça em seu peito, abraçando-o pela cintura. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

- Admita, Scorpius, você estava com ciúmes.

Soquei a costela dele, de leve, fingindo aborrecimento.

- Cala essa boca, Potter.

Ele gargalhou e me abraçou mais forte contra ele.

--

**N.A:** Mais uma curtinha. Tava com saudade de postar, mas tava difícil... Último semestre de faculdade, estou menos que o pó...

Mããããs espero que vocês gostem, babies.

Beijos

Scorp and Al


End file.
